


The Abandoned Forest Fun House

by Creepypasta is Real (CreepyPastaIsReal)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyPastaIsReal/pseuds/Creepypasta%20is%20Real
Summary: Lauren Scott Matt Shane Drew Sam and Colby all go to a forest to make a spooky youtube video together when it suddenly turns into a battle between the tales of the internet horror characters creepypasta and they find two youtubers who had went to visit the forest and have been missing for days.





	The Abandoned Forest Fun House

"Hey guys so I was looking around on the youtube and I stumbled upon people going into the forest and pranking their friends. So I got a group of other YouTubers who don't know me well and I decided that we will be going into this creepy forest. I will update you all when we are back home after two weeks are up." Lauren said on the live she was hosting." Of course, Bobby is going to stay home and take care of Dexter." She said. It was a few more minutes of random talking before she shut her live off.


End file.
